


The Yang To Her Yin

by Zakani_Donovan



Series: Ineffably Yours (Ineffable Husbands AU Week 2020) [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Comfort, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Outer Space (Good Omens), F/F, Gay, Ineffable Husbands AU Week 2020, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Insecurities, Lesbian, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, growing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakani_Donovan/pseuds/Zakani_Donovan
Summary: Aziraphale knew she had a soulmate. Everyone did. She just didn’t expect to meet hers so soon... Let’s just say she didn’t react too well at first.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Madame Tracy, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Gabriel/ War, Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffably Yours (Ineffable Husbands AU Week 2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922614
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: ineffable wives or female presenting





	The Yang To Her Yin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenanigans1207](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenanigans1207/gifts).



> Day 8 of Ineffable Husbands AU Week 2020.
> 
> Prompts to choose from: Soulmate AU and/or Role Reversal AU.
> 
> Prompt chosen: Soulmate AU.
> 
> (Also doubles as a coffeeshop AU)

Aziraphale Zarah Fell had always hated her soulmate mark. On her right palm, a little black tear which was shaped a bit like a comma, with a white dot near the bottom of it. It even had some tiny white specs along the length of it, which looked like stars. At a very young age, she figured out it was one half of the Yin and Yang symbol. She also learned some of the associations each side had. For example, her's was Yin, the negative half. Which means her soulmate's mark would be yang, the positive half. It had always irked her that she was considered the 'bad' one in the relationship and they had never even met.

Yes, she hated that little mark with a passion. It made her all but ignore the prospect of dating all together. For this reason, Aziraphale would cover her palm with makeup every day. Out of sight, out of mind, as they say. Another way she distracted herself was with her daily responsibilities. Aziraphale was cousin to Anathema Device, who owned 'Device & Co. Healing Crystals and Occultist Paraphernalia'. Aziraphale rented the apartment above the shop, would work there 3 days a week, go to university the other 3 and have Sundays off.

It wasn't too much of a hassle, working with Anathema. It was quite lovely, actually. They had always gotten along well, and Aziraphale's organizational skills greatly helped the shop. While a bit strange and cluttered, there was certainly nothing Aziraphale couldn't find in there. It amazed Madam Tracy, who rented he back room for her own séance clients, to no end. Some days, she'd move something to see how long it would take Aziraphale to notice and put it back where it belonged. Even if it was half an inch out of place, she'd notice and fix it. It was very impressive.

For a very long time, Aziraphale's plan to ignore her love life had gone down perfectly. That is, until that mark started to burn like salt in a wound. Said singeing was caused by one Antoni J. Crowley. She and Aziraphale had crossed paths many times at the local coffee shop, Heavenly Brew, next to Anathema's place but they had never interacted. Antoni was a barista there, almost always dealing with another customer, or on her break whenever Aziraphale came in before work. This time, she took her order, and when she charged her and took her money, they both yelled and flinched away in pain as soon as they touched.

Antoni dropped the money onto the counter and gripped her hand, as did Aziraphale. Several other customers looked concerned, assuming there was a slip up with a hot beverage. Both women were staring at their hands, realizing what had just happened. Aziraphale's makeup had gotten smudged when she first squeezed her palm, thanks to this, she could see that her Yin finally had a matching Yang. Looking and feeling absolutely terrified, Aziraphale ran off.

Antoni was still frozen in the same spot when her manager, Gabriel King, came to investigate what had just gone down and caused a scene in his establishment.

"Everything alright here?" Asked the tall man with purple eyes as he was joined by his wife, Carmine, the owner of the coffee shop.

The skinny redhead shook her head. "No. Not quite."

"What happened?" He had never seen Antoni react this way. It was rather strange, and he was growing more and more concerned with every passing second she didn't behave like her usual self.

She was staring at her palm now, her other hand tracing the new Yin next to her Yang. "I just met my soulmate..."

Carmine and Gabriel shared a knowing look, the shop owner approached Antoni and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "This sorta thing doesn't happen every day. Take the rest of the day off, hon. So you can process this properly and safely, away from anything scalding."

The skinnier redhead was about to argue, but she knew her boss was right. She gave a small nod, went to the back to leave her apron in her locker, grabbed her things and left Heavenly Brew without another thought.

~~~~~

Aziraphale ran into Device & Co., almost crashing into Anathema in the process. The sudden fright made the shop owner drop the books she was carrying.

"Woah! What's got you so spooked?" She asked, noting her cousin's expression. Aziraphale was hyperventilating, so she quickly helped her sit down on the nearby loveseat.

Tracy, who heard all the noise, turned the corner and jogged over to the panicking blonde. She fell to her knees and grabbed both of Aziraphale's hands in hopes that it would help her focus. "Dearie, calm down. You're safe here. Come on, breathe with me." She said in a soft tone.

Tracy began guiding her breathing, while Anathema got her a bottle of water and something to smell. Witch hazel always did the trick for both of them, seeing as it reminded them of their childhood, whenever they'd visit their aunt Agnes. She always had some of that around the house in some way, shape or form. The familiar scent was always enough to ground them again. If not that, florida water could work too.

Thankfully, the witch hazel did its thing and helped Aziraphale calm down once she got her breathing under control again. The shop owner and the medium were still at her side, not wanting to move an inch until everything was alright. Aziraphale greatly appreciated it.

"Are you ready to talk, dearie?" Asked the older woman, in the most patient voice ever.

The chubby blonde student took in a deep breath and nodded.

Anathema sat on the loveseat's armrest. "Okay, so what happened at the coffee shop? I know you can't make it through the morning in a good mood without your tea or cocoa."

"I met my soulmate..."

"What?!" Yelled both women.

Aziraphale said nothing, showing her right palm. Both Anathema and Tracy gasped at the new half of the mark. They knew of her hatred towards it, so her reaction was starting to make sense. Anathema was dying to ask for details, but bit her tongue as soon as Tracy gave her a threatening look. She knew that Aziraphale needed to say whatever it was she was ready to talk about and that bombarding her with questions might throw her back into a panic.

Finally feeling comfortable, drank some water and told them what happened, hiding her face in her hands.

Tracy was a bit taken aback. "That really sarcastic barista with the mohawk, face tattoo and all the piercings? That's your soulmate?"

"Actually, it's a fauxhawk. She doesn't have the sides of her head shaved. But that's not important. Had you guys ever spoken before this?" Asked Anathema, curious as ever.

Aziraphale shook her head. "Not a single word. Maybe a glance or two while getting our usual orders. I never expected her to be the **one**..."

"Do you think **I** expected to end up with **Newt**?" Asked Anathema, amused.

Tracy smiled, grabbing the blonde's hand again. "Or me and Mr. S? She's your soulmate for a reason. Everything will fall into place somehow. You just have to give it time..."

"Come now, you both know I was content with never finding my soulmate. Suddenly, I find mine and I feel like my whole life is about to change if I pursue her..."

Her cousin scoffed. "No shit, Aziraphale! That's the whole point! Also, 'content' with being alone? You're 22! You're speaking as if you're older than Tracy and still hadn't found her!"

"Dearie, I know you're making a point but I don't appreciate the comment. How would you like it if I started saying you can't be a shop owner because you're too young?" Challenged Tracy while throwing a glance her way.

"Point taken, I'm sorry..." She apologized sincerely before turning to Aziraphale once more. "Do you **at least** know her name?"

"Her name-tag said 'Antoni'..."

~~~~~

Antoni was staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, mind swimming, to the point where she didn't notice her parents pulling into the driveway.

Her fathers were Luke Hastur and Henry Ligur, they adopted her when she was 8 years old, after her mom died of a heart attack. Because she had no other family, she was put in the system. When she learned she was to be adopted, she made it very clear that she didn't want her name changed. Both men agreed, and referring to each other by everyone's last name became a very normal thing in the house. To any outsider, it seemed a bit strange, but it worked for them, and that's all that mattered.

Hastur walked through the front door first, calling his daughter in dramatic fashion. That certainly got her attention but she didn't bother leaving the bed. She simply screamed back and that brought both parents upstairs.

They knocked on the door before opening just a smidge. "You decent, baby girl?"

"Yeah, come in." She said, rolling over so there was space on the bed for at least one of her dads.

Hastur took the desk chair and Ligur sat on the bed with her. "Why aren't you at work? Thought you got off at 3 today." He said, lightly grabbing her ankle. That, or any type of physical contact, was usually how he told her 'you can tell us what's wrong'.

"I'm having a crisis of sorts, Carmine sent me home to ensure I didn't burn myself or anyone else while working." She said, hugging a huge snake plushie which doubled as a body pillow.

Hastur rolled himself closer to the bed. "What happened?"

Antoni squeezed the plushie even harder. "...I met my soulmate today..."

Hastur's face lit up. "Oh, Crowley that's wonderful!"

"No, it's **not** , Hastur." Stated Antoni, clearly frustrated by the death grip she had on the stuffed snake.

"And why not?" Asked Ligur, giving her ankle the tiniest of squeezes.

The redhead sighed. "Because she ran away once she realized **I** was **hers**..."

Ligur pouted sadly and nudged closer to his daughter. He wrapped an arm around her, in a lazy version of a side hug. "Antoni, you know that doesn't mean anything. You're meant to be! Plus, I reacted the same way when I found out I was this idiot's soulmate and we turned out fine."

"It's true. He nearly got run over by a bloody bus." Said Hastur, leaning back on the chair with a grin.

Ligur continued. "The shock from the bus made me stumble back onto the sidewalk, where he still was. Out of fear of something worse happening to me, I reached into my jacket's pocket, handed him my card and went into the nearest public bathroom to scream my head off."

Antoni raised a brow. "Why the screaming?" She asked, her grasp loosening a bit.

"I was freaking out! I was 37, thinking I'll never find my other half, that I'll be lonely forever because all my other attempts at 'casual' dating had failed, and then I end up meeting him a few feet away from my mom's flat! I was thinking 50 million things at the same time and I hadn't even asked his name!"

Hastur managed to squeeze into the bed in between them to hug her. "Crowley, what your father's trying to say is: everyone reacts differently and, because you're soulmates, it'll work out. Try to not worry about it too much."

"Easy for you to say." Scoffed Antoni.

"I said 'too much', not to 'not worry at all'. I know how you start to overthink things, whether you want to, or not. Just don't let it consume you, alright?"

"No promises." She said honestly.

Ligur moved his husband out the way to get a better look at Antoni. "Crowley, please. We don't want a repeat of last semester's stress fiasco, do we?"

She shook her head. The memory alone made her hate for that physics professor come back in droves. "Right prick he was..."

"He was and you showed him, passing with an 'A' when he swore no one would pass the class with more than a 'B'. Our smart little demon, embarrassing a tenured professor who thrives on failing students." Gushed Ligur.

Hastur was beaming. "We couldn't be any prouder. And you don't have anyone remotely as evil this semester, right? You said your classes were more chill this time around?"

Antoni visibly cringed. "Ugh, Daddy, don't say 'chill', it's weird."

"You calling me 'Daddy' is even weirder."

She smirked. "Good. I was making a point."

Hastur smirked back and playfully pinched her nose. "Wanna go get something sweet to distract yourself for a bit?"

She wiggled out of his grasp. "I'm not a kid anymore, y'know?" She said, smiling behind the snake plushie.

He raised a brow. "So? You're 21 years old and I've **never** seen you refuse ice cream. Come on."

It didn't take much convincing, because she bounced off the mattress and followed Hastur out the house and into his car, leaving Ligur to get started on dinner in peace.

~~~~~

A week passed before Aziraphale and Antoni saw each other again. The chubby blonde was waiting in line for quite some time but when she finally got to the counter, it was someone named Michael working the register. Before she could ask where Antoni was or even place her order, another redhead approached her after exiting a door labeled 'Authorized Personnel Only'. She had a very friendly smile and a plastic zipper bag in her hand. She gestured for Aziraphale to follow her a few feet away from the register so they wouldn't hold up the line and proceeded to introduce herself.

"Hi, Carmine King. I'm the owner of this fine establishment and I'm aware of what happened the last time you were here."

"Oh, Miss King-"

" **Mrs**. King, actually."

"Very sorry, **Mrs**. King. I never meant to cause a bit of a scene, I just-"

Carmine held up her hand as she interrupted her. "Not to worry, ma'am, Antoni told us what happened. You also left in such a rush that you left your money behind. I had it put away in my office for whenever you came back."

"Am I **that** predictable?" Asked Aziraphale, suddenly self-conscious.

Carmine seemed to notice and immediately put a stop to the thought. "Our security camera operators have seen you here many times, you're a regular. Same order every time, so if you like, I'll use this same money from last week for your order today. Or you can take it and pay with a credit or debit card instead." She explained.

Aziraphale blinked, looking over her shoulder before her eyes fell back to Carmine. "You have cameras here?"

"Hidden cameras, mostly in the decorations or plants. We've had incidents over the years with a few delinquents pickpocketing customers." She clarified.

"Ahh. Well, I hope it's been a worthwhile investment."

"It certainly has been. So, why don't you sit down and I'll have Antoni bring you the order once it's done?"

Aziraphale's face perked up. "So, she **is** in, then?"

Carmine nodded, an gentle smile tugging at her ruby-red lips. "She's doing inventory today, hence why you don't see her behind the counter. Go on, take a seat and I'll make sure she comes your way."

The blonde nodded, thanked her and found the furthest booth from the entrance. She refused to let fear send her bolting out the door this time. No matter how hard her heart was beating and how much her knees were shaking.

True to her word, Carmine used the formerly abandoned money for the order, ringing it up herself. Within minutes, Aziraphale saw Antoni emerge from one of the 'Employees Only' doors and she began preparing the drinks. The skinny redhead looked around the coffee shop before her gaze landed on Aziraphale. She approached her, seemingly just as nervous as she felt or she was **really** trying not to spill the drinks. The blonde assumed it was a combination of both.

Eventually, the barista made it to the booth and placed the cardboard cup holder on the table. "1 green tea, 1 expresso and 1 hot chocolate, yeah?"

"Yes, that's right." Said the blue-eyed woman with a smile.

Though Antoni smiled back, there was an awkward silence between them, made more obvious by the loud chatter of the shop around them. Finally, the redhead said something else.

"So, um, I didn't catch your name last time you were here, so I didn't write anything on the cups..." She said, gesturing to the drinks.

Aziraphale covered her mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry, my dear! That was incredibly rude of me."

"It's alright. You just got caught off guard by this whole thing..."

"Aziraphale."

"Hmm?"

"My name is Aziraphale. Aziraphale Zarah Fell. Quite the mouthful, I know."

"Very alliterative." Antoni pointed out.

"Quite. Would you like to sit down?"

Antoni glanced over at the counter and the line, which was still fairly long. Michael and Eric seemed to be manning the registers and making the orders just fine without her, so she took her up on the offer. She slipped into the opposite side of the booth and settled as much as she could.

Aziraphale continued. "I usually just use my middle name whenever I have my order taken here, to avoid the inevitable tongue-twister moment from whoever is at the register."

"I'm sure I would've been guilty of that too, had I been able to ask last week." Said Antoni with a weak chuckle.

The blonde nodded with a hum before asking her next question. "May I ask what your surname is?"

"Crowley. Antoni J. Crowley."

"What's the 'J' stand for?"

The skinny redhead made a face. "Jade. Never really liked it, so I'll always say it's just a 'J'. Of course, being who you are, you deserve to know what it **really** stands for."

"I think it's a lovely name." Said Aziraphale without missing a beat.

"Really?"

The blonde nodded, smiling. "Yes! When I was young, I had always wished my parents had named me after a precious gem, or a flower, or anything that **sounded** or **was** pretty. Not an angel."

"Aziraphale's a pretty name." Replied the barista in a matter-of-fact tone.

The chubby woman stared at her, practically frozen. This immediately worried Antoni. "What?" She asked, holding her breath.

Aziraphale shrugged a bit with the tiniest of smiles. "No one has ever said it right on their first try. I'm surprised, is all..."

Antoni let out an awkward little chuckle, relieved. "Being totally honest here: I have no clue how it's spelled, but I've been repeating it in my head as soon as I heard it. I should be able to say it properly since- well, y'know." She said as she traced the mark on her palm.

The blue-eyed woman mimicked the action. "I suppose we should address the elephant in the room?"

The redhead nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, but not now. My manager's been staring for a while, so I'm sure that means my 'break' is done and I need to get back to counting. Can I call you once I get home?"

"Of course, Antoni." She said sweetly and yes, there was no doubt that the redhead absolutely melted on the inside, thanks to that tone.

With that, they exchanged information and Aziraphale walked out of Heavenly Brew and into Device & Co. with a spring in her step.

~~~~~

"I cannot **believe** you work and live right next to the coffee shop! I could've chased after you that day and saved myself a lot of overthinking." Said Antoni over the phone as she rummaged through her closet. She had just finished picking out her uni outfits for the week and had decided to start the conversation with the first thing she noticed about the details Aziraphale had hastily scribbled onto a napkin.

A light groan was heard from the other end of the line. "I truly am sorry for running off like that. But I think it was very good that you **didn't** follow me. I had a bit of a panic attack."

Antoni felt her heart sink a bit. "Oh..."

"I'm fine now. It was just, well, you know, unexpected." Explained Aziraphale.

The redhead threw herself onto the bed. "I'll say... Be honest, did you run off once you realized 'oh lord, **that's** who I'm supposed to be with? No thank you.'? Because I wouldn't blame you, what with all the piercings and face tattoo. I know that's jarring to a few people."

"No, not at all! I simply didn't think I'd find the love of my life just a few meters from my home. I expected to venture out a bit... Sorry."

"What for?" Asked Antoni, reaching for her snake plushie and hugging it.

"Referring to you as 'the love of my life'. It may be true, but it doesn't feel like it yet. I shouldn't assume you're comfortable with that."

Antoni hummed. "Makes sense. We just need to get used to each other. It'll take a while. Can't expect it all to be perfect on the first conversation."

"Of course... So, what is it you're studying?"

The pierced woman smiled, unable to contain her happiness whenever she spoke of what she loved. "Astronomy. You?"

"Literature. Mainly the classics."

"Shakespeare fan, are ya?" She took a stab in the dark and it paid off, judging by the smile she could practically hear over the line.

"Hamlet is actually my favorite. Do you like Shakespeare?"

"Give me a comedy of his over a tragedy any day."

"Perhaps we can watch 'Much Ado About Nothing' together some time when we're both free."

"I'd like that." Said Antoni, smiling like a giddy schoolgirl.

~~~~~

They had a few more talks before they went out on a proper date. Aziraphale had suggested they try the sushi place a few streets away from the coffee shop. Since Antoni had never tried sushi, she agreed, making this a night of firsts for her. The blonde arrived to the restaurant a few minutes before their reservation, only to find Antoni already waiting for her.

"You're very punctual." Said Aziraphale without thinking.

Antoni smirked as they were shown to their table. "You sound surprised."

"I am. Usually if I go somewhere, I'm the first one there. Sometimes by far more than necessary, but I prefer being early rather than late."

"Oh, I'm always late to stuff unless I'm getting paid or graded for it. But this is important too, so, here I am." Admitted the redhead.

They sat and Aziraphale was internally processing the fact that Antoni viewed this as important. She was glad to hear it. With all her life not knowing whether she'd truly care about this, at least she knew her other half did. Surely, that would make this whole thing easier. Right?

Antoni cleared her throat after their order was taken. "So, tell me, have you been staring at your hand like mad ever since the mark became whole? Because I have. I cannot stop myself from doing it."

"I have. Haven't worn makeup since it happened." Said the blond, biting her lower lip.

The pierced woman raised a brow. "Makeup? You covered it?"

"For many years, yes."

"Why?"

Aziraphale did something akin to an uncomfortable wiggle. "I never liked what it represented."

"The whole soulmate thing?" Asked Antoni, leaning into the table.

"No, not really. The actual meaning. Yin is negative. I would look at it and it felt like the universe was telling me I'd be the problematic one in the relationship before I even met my other half... I didn't like feeling that way, so I covered it up every day as soon as I was old enough to wear makeup." She explained.

Antoni tilted her head, much like a confused pup would. "Huh..."

"What?"

"I never saw it that way." She said with a shrug and a shake of the head.

"Well, obviously. Yang is positive."

Antoni waved her off. "No, I mean- I always thought I was looking for **my** Yang. Like my hand was **telling** me what-, **who** I was looking for, not telling me what or who **I** was."

Had Aziraphale been standing, she would've fallen back onto her seat. "Oh..."

"You alright?" Asked the redhead, genuine concern on her face.

The chubby woman nodded and took a sip of water. "Fine, dear girl. I'm just realizing how wrong I was... Your point of view makes so much more sense than mine did... I feel rather foolish."

"Don't. It's not like these things come with descriptions or instructions you can read."

Aziraphale smiled sweetly to her. "Thank you."

~~~~~

They ate and chatted for several hours. They realized they had quite a few things in common. Like their love for music, even though their tastes didn't really align at all. Aziraphale was fine with anything classical or soft, be it R&B, Gospel or pop. Meanwhile Antoni's preferences were mostly based on whether she liked the beat or lyrics. It could be something as amazing as 'Bohemian Rhapsody', or something as abominable as 'Canadian Idiot'.

Something else they shared was an affinity for wine, much more than any other alcoholic beverage, but they didn't love it **so** much that they felt the need to constantly drink it. There was also their their sensitivity (although Antoni would try hiding hers), their love for animated Disney films and cute animals. Most of all, their loyalty to their family was one of the strongest things they had in common. Aziraphale's childhood had been perfect, minus the whole thing with the soulmate mark, and Antoni was more than grateful that she was taken into a family which let her be herself. The conversation about family is what lead to them meeting each other's.

Antoni recognized Anathema and Tracy from the coffee shop, which made the whole thing much less awkward. It was quite comfortable, actually, like they already knew each other. The same could not be said for Aziraphale.

Hastur and Ligur hadn't made it home yet and Aziraphale was a nervous wreck. She and Antoni had promised to have a home-cooked meal ready for them so they could chat and get to know each other without the stress of going out. Unfortunately, she was worrying up a storm. Antoni was trying her best to calm her down and that's how she ended up disappearing into her room and coming back out with her snake plush. She told the blonde to hug it as hard as she could.

Aziraphale did as told, focused on her breathing, and it seemed to work. In fact, Antoni decided to give it to her. Which surprised her parents to no end, because she'd never let anyone else touch it. Yes, there was **no** doubt about it, they were soulmates.


End file.
